


The Boy in the Bright Red Shirt

by originalpyromaniac



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everthings in black and white and when you meet your soulmate it gets colored, Happy Johnkat Day 2k14, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalpyromaniac/pseuds/originalpyromaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day everything went colored.  That’s the day your life changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy in the Bright Red Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wow it’s been a long time since I’ve written anything. Sorry, I just haven’t had, well, any inspiration. Like at all.  
> However, today is Johnkat day (or it was like an hour and a half ago, oops) and I actually had some inspiration. Like a little. It’s really fucking short.
> 
> Based on this post: http://originalpyromaniac.tumblr.com/post/97443656199 (its not sad i promise)

The day everything went colored.  That’s the day your life changed.

 

Okay, you have to do a bit more explaining than this.  Everything had been black and white your whole life.  You weren’t alone, nearly nobody in your grade saw things in color.  It’s funny, after she met Kanaya, Rose told you how utterly atrocious your style was.  Is.  You told her to shove it because, hey, you don’t know any better.  It’s not like everyone’s met their soulmate.

 

Yeah.  Heavy stuff.

 

Only, like, two people in your school had met their soulmates.  Hey!  You were only in high school, thank you very much!

 

Wow.  You still haven’t explained everything.

 

You live in a world where you live in black, white, and various shades of grey until they meet their soulmate.  It’s like they discover a whole new world, figuratively and literally.

 

Granted, there are exceptions to this.  People who were having a fight with their soulmate had their world tinted to a shade of red.  People who lost their soulmate, like your dad, saw it in a scaled down version.  They can see the colors, but everything’s just that much duller now that they’ve lost the color in their lives.

 

So, naturally, you’ve lived your life waiting for the day you could see yourself.  Really _see_ yourself.  You don’t even know what color it is.  Your dad said brown, but friends say black.  What color are your blue eyes?  What about the movies you love?  Your dad?  Rose?  Dave?  What about all the clothes you wear?

 

You want to see.

 

Today, however, it’s a random Tuesday in your Junior year in high school.  You go to Pre-Calculus and Chemistry, and on the way to hallway you nearly throw up.

 

You see a boy wearing a bright red shirt.  At least, you think it’s red from what Rose has told you.

 

You see his first shirt.  Then his grey jeans appear.  Then his converse.  His dark skin and darker hair.  His somehow dark red eyes, which are showing the same amount of surprise as you assume yours are showing.  Your jaw nearly drops to the floor as you see color coming out of your peripheral vision.

 

Swirls of color are coming out from him, slowly adding saturation to the world around you but you can’t seem to keep your eyes off him.  He’s looking around, appreciating all the colors that form around him and when he’s done he meets your eyes again.

 

You don’t realize it but you’re sprinting to him and before you know it you’re less than a foot in front of him.  His eyes widen slightly and you let out what you assume is the biggest smiles in the world.  Then you say literally the dumbest thing.

 

“What color are my eyes?”  He raises an eyebrow at you and opens his mouth before closing it again and swallowing.

 

“I’m not sure, but I think blue.”  His voice is rough but soothing.  “Bright, bright blue.”  You think you’re gonna cry.  Man, you can’t cry, you’re at school!  You push your hand out, holding it in front of his chest.

 

“Egbert.  John.  I mean—,” You take a deep breath, closing your eyes before looking back in his.  “I’m John Egbert.”  He gives you the barest of smiles before bringing his hand out to meet yours.

 

“Karkat Vantas.  Pleasure to meet you.”  You grin; perfect opening.

 

“Oh no, the pleasure’s all mine.”  He gives you an unimpressed look.

 

You spend the next 20 minutes convincing him to ditch the rest of the day and get to know each other.

 

When you go home and tell your dad your eyes are the color of the ocean, he looks so happy for you.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: May write more. Idk yet.
> 
> —Anna


End file.
